The Covenant 2: The Sons and Daughter Of Ipswich
by DramaFreak44
Summary: What happens when Sarah's little sister, Alex, comes to Spencer and meets The Sons of Ipswich? What sacrifice will Sarah make, just to make things right, and get the brother she REALLY wants? And will old enemies return, seeking revenge on the brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**Senior year baby!**" **Reid yelled as he threw the school doors open upon his entering. Tyler and Pogue laughed as they followed Reid into the school and headed for their lockers while Caleb, following slowly behind, just rolled his eyes. "Idiots." Caleb muttered with a smile in the corner of his lips. "Hey baby." he heard Pogue say, and he immediately responded with a smile, "Hey Kate. Good to see you." "You too!" Kate smiled back at him then kissed Pogue gently on the lips.**

**"Oh, um, Caleb, I almost forgot, Sarah's in the library looking up books on you know what and she wants to talk to you." "Oooooooooohhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyler and Reid laughed with idiotic smiles on their faces. "Looks like it's **_**'The Talk'**_**!" Reid said, still laughing with Tyler. "Shut up!" Caleb shouted at them, smacking them both on the back of their heads and ran off towards the library to find Sarah. **

**As Caleb opened the door to the library and peeked his head inside, he called, "Sarah?" "SHHH!!!!!!" The Librarian hissed at him as his voice echoed throughout the library. "Sorry." He whispered, hoping the Librarian would just let it go. But she glared at him instead, and finally gave in and slowly looked down and stuck her nose into her book again. Caleb looked around the tables until he finally spotted Sarah at one of the tables in the far back of the library, sitting with her head in her hands. **

**As he walked up to her he swooped down to kiss her on the cheek, she moved away. "Sarah, what's wrong?" Caleb asked sympathetically. "You." she mumbled into her hands, obviously trying to hold back tears. Caleb just stood there in shock for a moment, then grabbed a chair and started to sit down next to her. "Not there. Across from me." she mumbled into her hands again, her voice starting to break. "Sarah," Caleb started, "Kate told me you've been reading about, um, well you know what. Is that true?" he asked. **

**"Yeah, it's true." she said, lifting her swollen red eyes to Caleb's, with a hint of a glare in her eyes. "So what." "Well, I already told you everything you wanted to know about it, so why would you still research it?" Caleb said, his voice starting to raise a little. "What, do you just, not trust me anymore?" "I don't know if I can." Sarah said quietly. "What do you mean **_**'I don't know if I can'**_**?!?" Caleb asked, shouting now.**

**"Shhh! Just sit down and shut up will you?!?" Sarah said, her voice kind of raising, yet still quiet. He didn't look like he was going to sit down on his own, so she grabbed his arm as roughly as she could from across the table and brought him down into his chair again. "I just found out a lot of crap about my family, and I don't need to be dealing with your magical shit right now so just shut up and listen, ok?!?" Sarah said, in a low but angry voice, crying now.**

**Caleb began to feel bad for her so he just sat back in his chair and listened to her. "For one, my parents supposedly got a divorce right after I left and never told me about it, and im just now hearing about it from my sister! Then I find out my little sister is exactly like you and your **_**"Covenant"**_** with all the powers and everything, and she's had nobody to help her learn how to control them or anything, and she's **_**extremely **_**scared and im worried about her getting exposed or something!" **

**It was here that she broke down crying and started sobbing into her hands again. **_**I can't stand to see her like this.**_** Caleb thought to himself. He came over and sat down in a chair next to Sarah and pulled her close to him and tried to calm her down. Suddenly, she sat up and looked him straight in the eye and said, "Caleb, look me in the eye and tell me the truth," she paused. "Did you kill Chase?" Caleb looked down and played with his hands. "Caleb," she asked again, this time a little louder, "did you kill Chase or not?" **

**Caleb looked up and stared into her eyes. "I don't know. I told you that already Sarah!" Sarah began to get up and pack her things back into her book-bag. "What, do you not believe me? Because I honestly **_**don't**_** know!" But she started walking out of the library anyway, no matter what he said. "Sarah! Please!" he called after her. "What do you want me to do?!? Go find him so you can marry him or something?!?" **

**At that, she spun around angrily and yelled just so the two of them could hear, "For your information asshole, I don't **_**care**_** about Chase! Im worried that he might have gotten to my sister and trained her the wrong way!" Then, she ran out of the library crying and almost ran into Pogue and Kate on her way out. "What did you do now Caleb?!?" Kate yelled at him then ran after Sarah. "Um, care to explain?" Pogue asked with a raised eyebrow as he was walking towards him. **

**"I don't wanna talk about it, ok?" Caleb said as he sat down in a chair and hit his head on the desk. Later, Kate and Sarah are just hanging out in their dorm on their own beds, listening to music, when Sarah's phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "S-Sarah?" a weak voice croaked into the phone. Sarah recognized the voice immediately and sat up on her bed. "ALEX?!?" "Who's Alex?" Kate asked. "SHHH! It's my little sister! Alex, where are you?!? Are you ok?!?"**

**"I-Im fine Sarah, j-just send an a-ambulance to the w-woods near the b-beach near your s-school. Fast!" "Why? What happened?!?" Sarah asked worriedly and frantically. "J-Just do it! And hurry!" Alex said, crying, obviously in pain. "O-Ok, just, just wait a second, ok?" now talking to Kate, "Kate, call 911 and send them to the woods near the party beach, ok? And tell them to hurry!" "S-S-S-S-Sarah......." Alex said, losing her life quicker from the pain.**

**"Hold on 'Lexi!" Sarah said as she tried to drone out Alex's cries of pain with Kate talking to the police so she wouldn't cry but it didn't work. Just then, Kate hung up the phone and ran over to Sarah's bed and sat down. "They're on their way there, ok? And they're going as fast as they can to get to her." Kate said, with tears in her eyes, then continued, "How old did you say she was?" "She's 16 going on 17, she'll be 17 on Halloween." **

**Sarah said, calming down a little. "I wonder what happened to her." Kate said. "Yeah. Hey, are you just trying to keep my mind off the subject Kate?!?" Kate only grinned and said, "Maybe I am maybe im not! That's what friends do!" They both laughed and hugged each other. **_**I wonder if Chase really did get to her....**_**Sarah thought. "Well, thanks Kate, but I really wanna get down there and see how she's doing." She started getting ready to go. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" She asked. "Yeah, sure!" Kate answered. **

**"Run down to the office and sign her up for school here? And just ask them to bring another bed up to this dorm, I don't trust her alone with someone else, she'll just be sneaking out too much." "Ok, but how am I gonna-" "Her paperwork is in my file bin in the back closet, just hand them everything that has to do with her and they'll take care of the rest, ok?" Sarah answered, going out the door. "Ok, but-" Kate started. **

**"What now?" Sarah said as she popped her head back in. "What's her name?!?" "Alex Wenham!" Sarah said as she darted out of the dorm and shut the door as fast as she could so Kate couldn't ask her anything else. She got into her car and drove to where Alex had told her to go, and got out of her car. Then, she saw it. The most horrible thing that could've ever been seen: Alex was laying under several logs, and a knife in her gut, limp, and lifeless.**

**She fell against a tree sobbing, with a hand over her mouth. She crawled to where she was laying and nudged Alex's arm. "Alex?" She said. "Alex, wake up!" Suddenly, Alex coughed, and started breathing really hard. "S-S-S-Sarah?!?" She struggled to say. "Im right here hun!" Sarah said, wiping away her tears so Alex wouldn't see her crying. "Im in a lot of pain right now!" Alex said, crying. "Here, let's at least get this blade out of you, ok? Maybe that'll help." Sarah said. "Ok." Alex answered weakly.**

**"Do you think you can handle the pain for a little bit, just at least until I get it out?" Sarah asked. "JUST GET IT OUT ALREADY!!!!!!!!" Alex cried in pain. "Ok!" Sarah said, and they both winced as she pulled out the knife and threw it to the side. She started crying even harder when Alex started screaming from the pain of the blade leaving the place where it had been lodged for all that time. "Im sorry!" Sarah cried. It was now starting to rain. "W-Where's the ambulance?!?" Alex gasped.**

**Blood was now flowing from her gut a lot more now than before. Just then, the ambulance and a few police cars pulled up and they were rushing to get the logs off and get Alex on a stretcher, and to Sarah, it all was going so fast that it seemed as though everything was moving in slow motion, and she couldn't believe everything that had happened that day, and it was only the first day of school too! Then, she got an idea. She knew it needed to be done. Both of them needed each other.**

**It was time to move on anyways, besides, she liked someone else now, whether he liked it or not. So Sarah got into her black bug and drove back to school, knowing what she had to do. She pulled into a parking space, headed into the school, and went into the cafeteria. After all, it was lunch. She looked all over for Caleb, and finally found them and walked over to the lunch table and sat down next to Kate. "So how is she?!?" Tyler asked. Kate had probably already told everyone about Alex coming to school and everything.**

**"She should be fine. I left right after the paramedics arrived." She answered, feeling a little guilty for leaving her sister like that. "Im really sorry about your sister Sarah." Caleb said affectionately. All Sarah had to do was smile, and he would know something was up. She had to do it now. So she smiled. **_**That did it!**_** She thought. "Is something wrong Sarah?" Caleb asked, reaching out to take her hand. "Yeah." Sarah said, moving her hand and crossing her arms.**

**She stood up. "Caleb, we need to talk. Can we go somewhere private?" Sarah said, starting to walk out of the cafeteria. "I guess I'll see you guys later." Caleb said with a shrug, getting up to follow her. **_**The very back of the library, it's perfect. Then, I'll set it up here as well when she comes.**_** Sarah thought. She led the way to the library, all the time Caleb following close behind her, until they reached the very, very back of the library, where no one could hear them no matter how loud they got.**

**She stopped, and turned to face him. "Caleb, I don't think it's working anymore." Sarah said, looking straight into his eyes. "Come on Sarah what are you talking about? We're doing fine!" Caleb said with a small smile of hope spread across his face. Sarah just looked him dead straight into his eyes and thought **_**I hope this doesn't hurt him **_**too**_** much.**_** Then, she pulled him into a not-so-passionate kiss and kept it going for about 5 seconds. When she pulled away, she just looked to Caleb for an answer. **

**Caleb sighed. "So what's your point Sarah? You don't wanna go out anymore?" he asked. She just took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "No." She answered quietly. "It's just that, I don't feel any sparks between us anymore. There's no more feeling in the relationship anymore Caleb, and I think we both know that." She finished. "So, where do we go from here?" Caleb asked after a long moment of silence. "Well," Sarah started, "I guess no where. I mean, there's other people out there, and we should, test them out." **

**She said, trying to find the right words to say. "So, you're saying we need to see other people and forget about each other? I can't do that." He said. "Well, then maybe not forget each other, but, we could start over, just as friends." She said. He gave in, knowing there was no fight her on this. And, truth be told, he was contemplating earlier on how he was going to tell her that he thought there weren't any sparks in their relationship and that they should see other people.**

**Even though he didn't like anyone else at school enough to date them. And, with a sigh, he finally said, "Ok. We'll see other people." "And we're just friends, right?" She asked for reassurance. "Yeah," He said with a smile, "just friends." At that, both of them knew that they were over, for good. They hugged, said a friendly goodbye, and parted their separate ways to their next classes. Later that night, while Kate and her were just laying on their beds, suddenly, there was a knock on the door.**

**"I'll get it. It's probably the janitor with Alex's bed." Sarah said, getting up and opening the door. There were a about six men wearing janitor's suits, carrying a mattress and a bed, three men carrying the bed, and three carrying the mattress. "Where do you want this?" One of the more plump men asked Sarah. "Um, just, over there in the clearing, about a dresser's length away from the other bed." Sarah said, pointing to a clearing next to her own bed that she and Kate had worked awhile to clear for her bed.**

**Kate came over and stood next to Sarah. "Im so excited for Alex to come, I hope she's ok." She said. Just then, while the men were busy setting up the bed, the guys came in. "Hey baby! Your new roomie here yet?" Pogue asked Kate, kissing her cheek. "No, she'll be here by the end of the week though. They have to let her heal from the damage." Sarah said. "Oh." Pogue said. "Well, we're going to Nikki's, and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come with us." Reid said, smiling flirtatiously at Sarah.**

**That's when she knew: Reid was back on the "flirt with Sarah" track, and all because Caleb just HAD to go and tell them about the break up! Oh, god, this was going to be a living hell for Caleb! All throughout that night Reid was flirting with Sarah, and truth be told, she liked it. But, she didn't show it, or at least, didn't try to show it. She picked up a pool stick and took a shot, and missed. "Damn!" She said, after all, this was her first time actually playing pool.**

**"Need some help?" Reid asked with a flirtatious grin on his face. "A bit." She said, flirtatiously smiling back. Reid seized the opportunity and came up from behind her. He took the stick, and put it in her hands so she could shoot straight. He put his hands on top of hers so he could help her, and pretty soon, they looked like they were hugging from the back, and both of them were holding the pool stick, aiming for the last ball. "Ready?" He asked with a mischievously. "Yep!" Sarah replied, smiling flirtatiously.**

**They took the shot together, and hit the ball into the hole. "Whoo! Yeah!" Sarah yelled, then laughed. "Hey, um, if you're not doing anything tomorrow night, you wanna catch a movie?" Reid asked, hopefully. "Um," Sarah started, looking over to Caleb. Caleb nodded as if to say "we're not going out anymore, go ahead!" with a smile. "Ok, um, what movie were you thinking?" Sarah finished. "Um, how about The Day The Earth Stood Still?" Reid asked. "Yeah, sure, that sounds fun!" Sarah said happily. Reid smiled too.**

**Caleb saw that they liked each other, and decided to just be happy for them. He knew they probably liked each other a lot, and as long as Sarah was happy, he was happy. Later, back in the dorms, Kate's reading a book and Sarah's walking back from the library and it's around 10 o' clock. Suddenly, Sarah heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, but didn't see anyone. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Sarah said. But no one answered. "Hello?" She repeated. "Ok, this is getting freaky." She said out loud to herself.**

**She started walking faster, and when she was almost to her dorm room, she heard the footsteps getting louder and louder, so she turned around and started walking backwards. But no one was there. Suddenly, she heard a crunching sound underneath her feet. She looked down, and lifted up her foot, and saw a crushed spider. She looked around again on the ground, and spiders started crawling out from the shadows. Sarah screamed, and felt rough hands grab her shoulders and turn her around to face him.**

**It was Chase. Sarah tried to scream, but when she opened her mouth to scream, nothing came out. Chase began to laugh evilly, then, everything went black. Sarah woke up with a jolt, and looked around for Chase frantically, but she noticed that she was still in the library, and it was only 9:34. "Oh my god." Sarah breathed as she started packing her book-bag, and left the library. When she finally came to her dorm room and opened the door, Kate noticed she was sweating and ran over to her.**

**"Oh my god Sarah, are you ok?!?" she asked, grabbing a rag and wiping her forehead off. "Im fine, I just fell asleep in the library is all." Sarah replied. **_**Should I tell her about the dream? No, she'll just run and tell Pogue, and then Caleb will find out, then he'll come crawling back to me **__**and ruin everything!**_** "Im going to bed." Sarah said, dragging herself over to her bed, taking off her jeans and getting into bed. "Night." She said. "Night!" Kate said, then got into her own pajamas and got into bed and turned out the light. **

**Then, the dream started again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The week flew by, and Sarah still had the same disturbing dream every night, and every time she would shut her eyes, the same disgusting image of Chase kept coming into her mind. But on the bright side, Alex was moving in with them today! That was the one thing that kept Sarah's mind distracted from the drams and images, and kept her sane. She and Kate were down in the library studying for an English paper that was due the next day, when a lady from the office came up to Sarah and handed her a small sheet of paper.**

_**"Dear Miss Sarah Wenham and Miss Kate Tunney, you are both needed in your dorm room as soon as possible. Thank you.**_**" Sarah read aloud. "Huh." Kate said, with a shrug. "Well, come on, we'd better get up there." Sarah said, packing up her book-bag and getting ready to go. **

**-**

**When they got to the dorm room Kate immediately covered her ears because as **_**soon**_** as the two sisters saw each other, they screamed and hugged and were, in short, **_**extremely**_** happy to see each other.**

**Kate just laughed and said, "Oh god! This should be an exciting Senior year!" "Well, I'll leave you ladies to get settled in." The Provost said, smiling, then he left with his assistant. Then, there was a knock on the door, and before anyone could answer it, the door flung open and Caleb stormed in. "Sarah we need to ta-!" He began. But he stopped as soon as he saw Alex. "H-Hi!" He struggled to get out, not noticing that he was blushing and staring at Alex.**

**"Um, Caleb? Could you shut your mouth? Your getting drool all over my carpet." Sarah said, annoyed, yet smiling because her plan was **_**actually**_** working! That's when Kate caught on. "Um, Sarah, can I talk to you outside for a second? **_**Alone**_**?" She said through her teeth. Kate grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her out into the hallway and as soon as she shut the door she let her have it. "Are you out of your freaking mind?!?!?"**

**"What are you talking about Kate?" Sarah asked, acting like she didn't have a clue what her friend was talking about. "You know damn well what im talking about! Alex and Caleb! You just **_**had**_** to play matchmaker **_**didn't**_** you?!?"Kate said, shouting now. "You messed up a **_**perfectly**_** good relationship between you and Caleb, and for what? To make your little sister happy?!? That's **_**sick**_** Sarah!" "Will you just **_**chill out**_**?!?" Sarah started, raising her voice as well.**

**"Did you ever think of the posibility that maybe, just maybe, im tired of Caleb? Ok, yeah, sure, we made a cute couple, but that doesn't matter! There just wasn't anything there anymore and we **_**both**_** agreed to see other people!" "But-" Kate started. "And we **_**both**_** agreed that there wasn't any sparks between us anymore." Sarah finished. "Well if you guys agreed that you guys were completely done and that there wasn't anything there anymore, then **_**why **_**did he come into our dorm saying you guys needed to talk, hmm?" Kate asked.**

**"Well, how do you even know he was gonna say that?" Sarah asked. "Let's just take a look see then shall we?" Kate said, gripping the door handle. But as they opened the door, both of them gasped at the sight: Caleb and Alex were making out on Alex's bed. "CALEB!!!!!!!" Kate yelled, obviously in shock** **from the sight of her room-mate's ex making out with Sarah's little sister that he had JUST met.**

**As soon as she yelled at them, Alex was so scared by Kate's all-of-a-sudden-bursting-in, she fell off the bed, then poked her head back up to watch what happened after that. "I **_**never**_** thought you could stoop so **_**low**_** as to making out with a thirteen year old!" Kate yelled. "What are you talking about? Alex is 16." Sarah said, trying to hold back a laugh at Kate's ridiculous comment. "**_**What**_**ever Sarah!" Kate shot back. "Um, maybe I should get going." Caleb said, getting up slowly.**

**"Yeah, maybe!" Kate said, keeping the yelling going, not wanting to lose the bet. "Kate, just admit that you were wrong and give it up!" Sarah said, helping Alex up from behind the bed. "Ugh! **_**FINE**_**! CALEB!!!!" Kate yelled, folding her arms and standing in the middle of the room. Caleb opened their dorm room door and peeked his head back in. "Me and Alex can go out?" He asked, grinning like an idiot.**

**"Yes." Kate said through clenched teeth, rolling her eyes and wishing he would've never came into their room in the first place. "Thank you!" Caleb said, closing the door then opening it again. "**_**Mother!**_**" He finished with a smirk then shut the door before she could throw a pillow at his face and laughed as heard the pillow hitting the door with a thud then ran down the hallway, happy he was dating Alex. **

**-**

**Back in the dorm, all three girls are sitting on Kate's bed, talking and getting to know each other.****Kate laughed. "Wow, you guys are really close." She said admiringly. Sarah smiled at Alex. "Yeah, I guess we are." She said, putting an arm around Alex's shoulders and hugging her tightly. "Ok, you can let go now." Alex said, getting uncomfortable with all of the mushy gushy. Sarah and Kate just laughed. **

**-**

**"So, **_**girlfriend**_**," Caleb started, looking at Alex then to Kate with narrowed eyes then turned back to Alex, and put his arm around her. "What are you doing later?" He asked, smiling at her.**

**"Anything you're doing!" Alex said, smiling back. "Aw, now I just plain feel bad for you Tyler." Reid said, turning from Sarah to Tyler. "Why would you feel bad for me?" Tyler asked. "Well, you're the only one that doesn't have a girlfriend!" Reid laughed. "**_**Actually**_**," Tyler started, "I do. Her name is **_**Rachel**_**. We started dating last week." He finished with a smirk. Pogue laughed "Well Reid, you've just been humiliated by Tyler Simms," he said, impersonating a game show host, "what are you going to do now?!?"**

**The guys burst out laughing while Reid just sat there fuming. Sarah rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, "Just ignore them." She said gently. "Thanks." He said, then kissed her passionately. Alex rolled her eyes and stood up to go throw away her food, with Caleb following close behind. She laughed and turned to face him. "Do you have to follow me everywhere, Caleb?!?" She said with a smile.**

**"Psht! Yeah! Do you even **_**know**_** how many dangers there are in this cafeteria?!? I gotta protect my lady!" Caleb answered, smirking. Alex rolled her eyes and walked back over to their table. As Alex sat down, Caleb put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Aw! Look at that, girls! Two losers, kissing each other on the cheek! How sweet!" A snobby voice said from behind the group's table, then was followed by idiotic laughter by about 4 or more girls sitting on the same table.**

**Alex rolled her eyes angrily and stood up, clenching her fists at her side, to keep from punching her in the face. "What the hell to do you want, Kira?!?" She asked through her teeth, glaring. "Oh, only to see you get pissed!" Kira said, grinning like an idiot, "It reminds me that you're a slutty little bitch slash whore!" "Why I otta-" Caleb said standing up next to Alex, now mad. Alex put her arm in-front of him, stopping him from lunging forward. "Don't." She said, still glaring at Kira.**

**"She's not even worth it." There was an awkward silence, then Tyler broke it and burst out laughing. "Slash?!?" He asked Kira, laughing at her remark from earlier. "Yeah, it means she's a bitch **_**and**_** a whore!" Kira said, irritated at his stupid comment. "**_**Actually**_**, no, that would be **_**you**_**, Kira." Sarah piped in. "Oh shut up before I make Aaron kick your ass Wenham!" Kira said, furious that these people were making her look really stupid in-front of the whole school.**

**"UGH!" Kira yelled, stomping out of the cafeteria with her little posse following close behind. Alex and Sarah burst out laughing, while Kate just sat there, stunned at what just happened. "Oh..My..God." She said, still unable to believe it. "What just happened?!?" she asked. Pogue laughed, "I think Sarah and Alex just pissed Kira off. BIG time!" he said, then laughed even harder with Reid and Tyler.**

**-**

**"Alex, why didn't you just let me take her? I could've dealt with her!" Caleb said, when they were walking back to her dorm after lunch. "Because," Alex started, "you would've gotten into a lot of trouble. And, besides, she would've just gotten Aaron to kick your ass if you had." "So what? I could've taken them **_**both**_** if I had used the Power." Caleb mumbled, thinking she couldn't hear him. He was wrong. Alex stopped right where she was and stared at Caleb wide-eyed and frozen.**

**"W-what did you just say?" She asked, her eyes still wide as ever. Caleb spun around, surprised that she heard what she said. "Um," He started, trying to think of what excuse he could use to cover up what he had just said. Nothing. Caleb sighed and closed his eyes. **_**What am I doing?!?**_** he asked himself in his head. He sighed again, this time heavier. "Alex, I think it's time I showed you something."**

**-**

**"Well, this is it! Come on, I wanna show you something." Caleb said, leading Alex inside the old barn looking shack and taking her down a winding flight of stairs with four seats in a circle around a pedestal with a fat book laying on top of it in the middle of the room. "Ok, wow, what is this place?!?" Alex asked him, amazed and smiling. He took a deep breath. "This is the pentacle. Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and me, all come here when we need to research our powers or just talk." He said, looking into her eyes apologetically. **

**"So, you guys are, witches." Alex processed, looking down. "Yeah." He said, shortly, getting ready for her to yell at him and break up with him. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Alex asked, gently running her fingers through Caleb's hair. "Wait, you're not pissed?" He asked. Alex sighed. "No. I actually have something to tell you too." She said, pausing. "Well, im just gonna say it: Im a witch too." Alex finished. Suddenly, Caleb remembered what Sarah said in the Library the day they had broken up.**

_**'My little sister is exactly like you and your "Covenant" with all the powers and everything.'** _**Then it clicked."Oh yeah! You're sister told me about you being a witch the day we broke up! And-"** **Caleb realized what _else_ Sarah had said, and his face immediately went grim. ****"Alex," Caleb started, "you know Chase Collins, _don't_ you?" Alex looked down. "Yes." She said shakily. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "But he got angry with me when I said I wanted todo it on my own and he, well, beat me with trees, so to speak." **

**Caleb's eyes widened. "Wait, so you're saying that _CHASE_ threw all those logs on-top of you?!?" Alex nodded. "A-and the knife?!? " He asked, frantic now. She nodded her head yes and he groaned in anger. "That's it! Where is the bastard?!? As soon as I find him I'll kill him!" Alex sighed and rolled her eyes to the back of her head and back. "Caleb," Alex said, placing a hand on his cheek, "im fine now, so don't try and go after him please? He's just going to kill you!" Caleb rolled his eyes. **

**"Caleb! Please!" Alex said, dropping her hand to her side, "_Please_, Caleb, _please_ don't go after him!" "And what if I did?!?" Caleb asked, raising his voice just a little. "Caleb _promise_ me you won't go after him!" She said, raising her voice even higher than his. Caleb looked into her pained eyes and looked down. _I give up._ He thought. He sighed heavily then looked deep into her eyes. "I promise." Alex smiled lightly. "Thank you." She said, then kissed him gently before turning to go up the winding stairs again.**

**But before she could take a step, Caleb grabbed her by the waist, bringing her body close to his. He kissed her deeply, then put his free hand on her neck, as if to keep her there, cradling her, loving her. Out of the corner of Caleb's eye, he could've sworn he'd seen a small flash of light. Suddenly, she fell against him, limp. Caleb looked up in panic and saw a brawny figure standing at the bottom of the staircase, with an outstretched hand and pitch-black eyes to match a crooked smile Caleb could vagely see. **

**Suddenly, the figure's attention turned to Caleb. Then, there was a gray flash of light.**

**Then, everything went black.**


End file.
